


forgiveness

by wiltedfeathers



Series: wrapped around your finger universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “I deserved that one.” Dean chuckled to himself before taking a swig from the bottle. “I don’t know, I… I don’t know what else to say other than I’m sorry and that I was wrong.”“...and stupid.” You interjected.“Yeah, that too.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Series: wrapped around your finger universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896940
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	forgiveness

You were pulling your dress on when you heard the sound of the doorbell over your music. Surely, it couldn’t be your date as you had agreed to meet him at the restaurant and he didn’t know your address, nor were you really expecting any visitors anytime soon. You lowered the volume before sliding the dress in place and pulling on a hoodie, hair still wrapped up in the towel. Stepping into your slippers you headed downstairs to the front door, expression dropping when you made eye contact with the green-eyed hunter.

Dean Winchester was at your front door.

“I, uh… I wasn’t expecting visitors.” You spoke, covering yourself with your hoodie as your arms shielded your middle. It had been weeks, practically months since you had last saw him, and it didn’t end on the best of terms between the two of you. A few months into going steady with Dean and you learned of his jealous streak, and his jealousy had turned into over-protectiveness. It made you uncomfortable when he threatened any guy in Harvelle’s, or in general, that even looked in your direction. An argument ensued on the ride home and you had called things off with him by the time he pulled into your driveway.

“Didn’t mean to catch you off guard.” He breathed out, holding his hands up in defense. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off you, almost breathless at the sight of you. Being halfway dolled up was a plus, guilt washing over him when he realized he caught you at a bad time. “Are you going out?”

“Meeting up with some friends.” You responded, avoiding eye contact. You couldn’t say you were surprised, as this wasn’t the first time Dean had popped up on you out of the blue. He didn’t catch you off guard in the sweet romantic way like he used to. This time had you feeling as if you were under a microscope, just as uncomfortable as the last time you saw each other.

“Just your friends? Looks like you’re going on a date.” He questioned, raising an eyebrow at you. A scoff escaped your lips as you shook your head.

“I’m not doing this with you. Tonight, or ever again. I meant it when I said I didn’t want to see you again Dean.” You spoke as you turned to close the door behind you, his voice stopping you in your tracks.

“Can you just give me a chance to explain, please?” He pleaded, stepping forward to try and stop you. You sighed harshly at him before giving him a look.

“I gave you enough times to explain yourself and you couldn’t even give me a clear answer.” You crossed your arms, looking him dead in the eye. “And then you think you can drop in on me out of the blue like nothing happened?”

“You wouldn’t answer my calls!” He raised his voice slightly before composing himself, noticing that you jumped at the sound of his voice. “Look, can we talk? Please?”

You narrowed your eyes at him and let out a sigh, stepping out of the way as Dean stepped into the house. It was silent as you closed the door behind you, tension soon blanketing the room as you bypassed the hunter to walk into the kitchen.

“You wanted to talk, so talk.” You set two beers on the kitchen island as Dean stepped into the room, sliding the bottle opener towards him. “You can start by explaining how you can be so fucking unbearable at times.”

“I deserved that one.” Dean chuckled to himself before taking a swig from the bottle. “I don’t know, I… I don’t know what else to say other than I’m sorry and that I was wrong.”

“...and stupid.” You interjected.

“Yeah, that too.” He set the bottle on the counter. “Look, I don’t want you to pity me or baby me. I know I fucked up with you, I genuinely am sorry about that. I didn’t come here to change your mind or anything but I didn’t want us to end on bad terms.”

“It’s a little late for that Winchester, but I appreciate the effort.” You zipped your hoodie and stuffed a hand into the pocket, the other hand lifting the bottle to your lips for a sip. “Hell, I expected you to forget about me by now and be balls deep in some random chick.”

“Graphic, but no. The thing is, you’re not some random chick to me.” He had a serious look on his face as he focused on you. “Everything I said about you, to you, I meant that.”

A pause.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You have the worst timing in the world, you know that?” You half-teased him. A part of you still held a soft spot for him and you hated it, but the look on Dean’s face as reality set in felt like a punch to the gut.

“Right. Your date.” He set the bottle on the counter. “I’ll get out of your hair then.”

“I’m not going.” You stopped Dean right before he could fully walk out, watching as he turned to face you with a raised eyebrow.

“Going on a blind date sounds more unappealing by the second.” You admitted, finishing the last of your beer. “You drove all the way here to apologize, which I accept even though you’re not yet forgiven, I’d rather spend the night with you than some random asshole my friends set me up with.”

“Well, I’m honored.” He smiled at you and you couldn’t help but smile back as he stepped toward you, pulling you into a hug. Immediately you relaxed into his arms, letting out a sigh of relief. “I really did miss you, you know.”

“I missed you too.” You mumbled. “It felt weird without you.”

The two of you migrated into the living room after you changed into more comfortable clothes, finding yourselves tangled together under a blanket on the couch. Dean was occupied by the talk show on TV as he played with your hair, causing your eyelids to grow heavier. The faint feeling of the hunter’s lips on your forehead made you smile before you drifted off.


End file.
